The Stopped Wedding
by Pursuing Happiness
Summary: Anthony Shane Gray is getting married. He is the same person as Shane Gray, but will he get married to Cleo or her twin Jane? read and find out. this is a one-shot.


The Stopped Wedding

It was the morning of Anthony and Cleo's wedding day. They are getting married at the wonderful Hilton Hotel. Right now Anthony is standing in front of the floor to ceiling mirror in his room. He was admiring his tuxedo, which was a beautiful shade of ivory with the slightest hint of pink softly blended in, which shimmered admirably in the light. Cleo and Anthony decided to make themselves match but he has not seen her wedding gown yet and he can't wait.

"This is the best day of my life and nothing is going to ruin this for me." Anthony said to himself as he started to imagine this glorious day ahead.

Suddenly a knock on the door jolted him out of his dream land.

"Anthony, are you ready?" shouted his best man, Joe, as he entered Anthony's room.

"Yeah, I'm just looking at myself in the mirror." Anthony replied.

"I hope you marry the right twin." Joe said jokingly.

"That's really not funny Joe. Cleo and Jane are two completely different people even though they are twins."

"Oh, yeah..."

During the conversation between the Gray brothers, Cleo was getting ready too and she was thinking.

This is my last morning of being Cleo Taylor and in an hour I will be Cleo Gray. I wonder what Anthony is doing now.

A sharp knock on the door brought Cleo out of her dream world.

"Come in." she shouted and Jane walked in.

"Wow." She was speechless "This suite is huge and there is a super king sized bed, right in the middle of the room!"

"Yeah I know, but this is the Hilton after all." Cleo said smiling.

Then Jane's smile dropped, she put her hand in her bag and pulled out a gun. Cleo looked at her sister in shock. Jane had a mischievous grin spread across her face. She then said "Are you going to do this the easy way or the hard way?" Jane aimed her gun at Cleo.

"Why would you want to do something like this? It is supposed to be the best day of my life." Cleo said with caution in her voice.

"You've always had it good. You have always gotten everything you want and I have not. You were always prettier than me, more popular, had more friends, more clothes, more money. Now you are going to marry into the richest family in the whole country." She said getting angrier, shouting at the end.

"What do you mean I was always prettier than you? We are identical twins! I am marrying Anthony because I love him more than I love my own life and nothing could change my mind." Cleo shouted back.

"I guess you are going to do this the hard way." Jane said smirking.

She walked slowly towards Cleo, still holding the gun, and said "Put the dress down."

Cleo hadn't even realised that she was still holding it, but she put it down just like Jane said.

"What are you going to do to me?" Cleo asked anxiously.

"Oh, nothing as long as you go along with my little plan. Sit." Replied Jane forcefully.

"I will never go along with any plan of yours!" Cleo screamed.

She sat down straight away on the floor. Cleo didn't want to get shot. Jane put the gun down on the bed and her bag down on the floor next to her and took out some rope and a piece of cloth.

"What are you going to do to me?!" Cleo shouted.

"Shut up! I'm going to have to gag you now." Then Jane put the material in Cleo's mouth and tied it tightly around her head. Hot salty tears started to run down her cheeks only to get soaked up by the gag.

"Put your hands around your legs." Cleo did as she was told and Jane tied them there and then she tied Cleo's ankles together.

"Now I hope you got this in my size. Oh it is a beautiful wedding dress. Pearl white with a bow going around my waist which is a beautiful shade of ivory with the slightest bit of pink blended in. It cascades beautifully down to the floor with some bits hitched up. So basically it is perfect, but I don't know if I would have chosen to have the sleeveless look."

All Cleo could do is watch as her twin put on her wedding dress and did her hair and makeup. Then she left.

Cleo had no idea what to do next, she is in the Hilton, on the floor, tied up and gagged. Then she remembered when she went to an open mike night last week Anthony sang her a song called The Last Night. Just remembering the lyrics made her smile again.

This is the last night you'll spend alone,  
Look me in the eyes so I know you know,  
I'm everywhere you want me to be.  
The last night you'll spend alone,  
I'll wrap you in my arms and I won't let go,  
I'm everything you need me to be.

But where was he now. He was about to marry her twin. Cleo decided that she had to get out of here.

Meanwhile, the congregation were all seated and Anthony and Joe were at the front with the priest waiting for 'Cleo'.

The music started playing signalling that Cleo was about to be escorted down the aisle by her father. Jane was thinking to herself "So far, so good."

Anthony turned around to see what he thought was the most beautiful woman in the world. Little did he know that it wasn't Cleo.

Whilst the wedding was continuing, the real Cleo was shuffling around on the floor trying to free herself from the rope. She became quite exited as the rope began to loosen.

"Do you Anthony Shane Gray take Cleo Isabella Taylor to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do you part."

Meanwhile Cleo has managed to get herself untied and has run out of her room to the lift. She gets in.

"I do." answered Anthony.

While this is being said Cleo is frantically trying to remember which floor the wedding is on. Then she remembers. The 14th floor.

"Do you Cleo Isabella Taylor take Anthony Shane Gray to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do you part."

At the same time Cleo gets out on the 14th floor and starts running down the halls. She stops suddenly as there is two ways to turn. Which way left or right?

"I do." answered Jane.

Whilst the wedding is going on Cleo turns right. She comes to a dead end. She realises is should have been left, so she runs and keeps on going across where she stopped before. She finds the door and bursts in.

"I now pronounce – "

"Stop!" Cleo screams.

"Jane can you just go and sit down, come on can we finish here?" Jane said calmly.

"Wait! I'm Cleo." Cleo shouts frantically.

"What? That's not possible because she's here." Anthony said puzzled.

"No, that's not Cleo, I'm Cleo. Anthony please believe me." She begged.

"Don't be silly, how could you be Cleo when I'm Cleo." Jane said.

"No, you're Jane and you tied me up and gagged me in my own room. You were going to shoot me, if I didn't follow your plan."

"Is this true?" Anthony said distraught.

"I bet she doesn't even know our song." Cleo stated.

"Alright, if you tell me what our song is Cleo then I'll believe that you are who you say you are and Jane is just trying to split us up, again." Anthony said to Jane.

"Oh come on this is silly, can't we just continue." commanded Jane.

"No, you have to tell me." Anthony replied.

"This is the last night you'll spend alone,  
Look me in the eyes so I know you know," Cleo started singing.

Anthony turned around slowly to look at Cleo and sang

"I'm everywhere you want me to be.  
The last night you'll spend alone,  
I'll wrap you in my arms and I won't let go,  
I'm everything you need me to be."

"You sang it to me at the open mike last week. Do you believe me now?" Cleo added.

"Oh my gosh. I am so sorry. I almost married your twin sister, Jane." Anthony said running up to the real Cleo and giving her the biggest hug ever.

"Ugh. I can't believe this. You are going to believe that she is the real me, after she sang a line from a song you both like?" Jane said angrily.

"Ok then, one more question that I have never told anyone apart from the real Cleo. What is my favourite colour on you?"

"That's easy blue." stated Cleo.

"What you never where blue?" Jane said in confusion.

"She does where it whenever we go out together though, whenever we spend time together she always wears something blue." Anthony shot back.

Jane reluctantly stepped out of the dress and gave it back to Cleo.

"You may kiss the bride." The priest said.

Anthony and Cleo turned to face each other and kissed a deep passionate kiss while everyone in the room cheered. Cleo turned around and smiled widely directly at Jane who got up and stormed out of the room.

Cleo felt nice to be back in her dress, holding the hand of the one man she truly loves. Her husband, Anthony Shane Gray.


End file.
